


Phan Oneshots

by Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak



Category: Phan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak/pseuds/Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just fluffy Phan oneshots..<br/>enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Shop

I chuckled as Phil finished telling his story about the cat playing piano video he’d found that morning, relaying how he’d fallen off his chair in hysterics and managed to knock his coffee off the table in the process. **“I’m telling you Dan it was amazing!”** He finishes, his slight northern tone coming through as he speaks. I nodded and laughed promising he could show me when we returned to the flat as I glanced around the coffee shop, which I noted was over decorated with Christmas decorations and full of last minute shoppers in serious need of caffeine. I broke off mid sentence as I felt someone crash into my shoulder, which for someone with horrendous balance is not a fun thing. Tripping over my feet I felt myself crash into Phil’s chest at full force sending us both flying into the line of people behind us, managing to elicit a few groans and moans about ‘Kids these days.’ I could feel myself blush profusely as I buried my head in Phil’s jumper, chuckling as he started apologising to the crowd of now extremely annoyed shoppers and office workers.

My blush grew deeper as I felt Phil run his hand down my back in what he guessed was a soothing gesture but to me all I could feel were the sparks flying through me at his touch. He felt me tense against him and stopped his movements much to my dismay but I took the hint and stood up straight, my gaze cast at the floor as I took a step away from him. I heard his deep chuckle and glanced up despite telling myself not to, cursing inside when I couldn’t help the smile that appeared at the sight of Phil laughing, his tongue poking out. **“You’re so awkward”** He managed out in between his giggles as he shoved me forward, sending me stumbling forward stopping before I fell into the man in front of me. I huffed and sent him a glare, a small smile on my lips. **_“Shut up specky” I huffed shoving his glasses up his nose and smiling when he chuckled at my sarcastic response and shook his head. He lifted a hand to point in front of us at the now clear counter, the cashier staring at us with an irritated expression shown clearly on her face. I sent her a sheepish smile and took a step closer peering up at the menus above her head, completely forgetting my order. She let out a sigh and shifted her weight to one hip and glared at me, a blush appearing on my cheeks._** ** _Damn, what was my order?!_ ** She raised an eyebrow as I finally spotted my choice of hot chocolate to the left of her head. I looked back down at her and opened my mouth, silently cursing when nothing came out but a terrified squeak. **_Idiotic social anxiety.. Can’t even order a drink!_** I sighed and closed my mouth, clearing my throat to try again. The cashier Megan, according to her name badge, rolled her eyes in exasperation her eyes lighting up a second later when I felt someone stop beside me, happiness surging through me when I saw Phil. He seemed to sense my problem and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, letting me rest my head on his shoulder as he turned to look at Megan.

 **“Hi sorry, he’ll have the toffee and almond hot chocolate and I’ll have the caramel hot chocolate please, thanks” He rattles out the order as if it’s the easiest thing ever, making me blush deeper at the fact that I couldn’t even do that. I hear him hand over the money before he pulls me to the side as we wait for our drinks.** **“Hey, you alright?”** He whispers leaning his head on top of mine. I nodded and closed my eyes, feeling tears prick them. I won’t cry in front of him, not over this.. I sniffed alerting him to my current eye leaking problem, screwing my eyes shut when I heard him let out a sigh from beside me. **“Hey Dan, Dan it’s ok. Look at me,** ” I shook my head, sniffing when I felt his finger under my chin lifting my head so I was eye level with him. I slowly opened my eyes, cursing how blurry my vision was due to my unshed tears. I blinked a few times trying to clear them, sighing when I felt a warm tear trickle down my cheek. Phil chuckled softly and lifted his sleeve to wipe it away, my head jerking back as he touched me. I glanced up and saw the hurt expression he was attempting to hide with his usual smile but I could see it was strained at the edges. I realized then that his hand was still raised, giving me a chance to correct my mistake. I leant forward and nuzzled my cheek into his palm, my eyes fluttering shut as I felt his warmth. He seemed hesitant at first but slowly I felt his hand open fully to cup my cheek, my eyes opening to look down at him. His eyes were wide and full of surprise, granted I didn’t normally do anything like this so I let him have that. His smile seemed more relaxed now as his thumb moved across my cheek, wiping away a stray tear. I tilted my head into his touch and let out a soft sigh, my eyes fluttering shut again.

I don’t know how long we stayed like this, all I remember was glaring at the girl behind the counter who was holding our drinks. She’d noticed by glare and sent me an apologetic smile which turned into a smirk a few seconds later. I followed her gaze upwards and let out a gasp when I saw it hanging there.. the dreaded mistletoe. I felt a blush appear on my cheeks as I glanced down to see Phil's reaction, my blush growing deeper when I saw him staring at the mistletoe above our heads. His gaze shifted to mine, an emotion flickering across his face too fast for me to catch it. I blushed under his gaze and looked away, my breath hitching as Phil's hand slid down to my neck. It was no secret that I had a crush on him, I had since we started talking in 2009, I'd fallen in love with his laugh and his cheery personality, the way he was always happy and never seemed down. How could I not fall in love with someone like that? He made me a better person despite how sarcastic I was to him which was all the time, I wasn't proud of this fact but sarcasm was my defence mechanism and he seemed to realise this which just made me love him more. I'd been so lost in my head I hadn't heard Phil saying my name.

 **"Dan?"** I tensed as his hand slid back up to grip my jaw, tugging my head around to face him. I'd never thought much about if Phil liked me in return but now standing here under some sneakily placed mistletoe with his hand gripping my jaw and his deep blue eyes, the colour of the Tenerife sea, staring intently into my chocolate brown eyes I knew he felt the same. I couldn't stop the surge of happiness the flew threw me at this thought, my eyes lighting up as I realised we had a chance to act on our feelings. He seemed to realise this too as he took a step towards me, his grip on my jaw tightening making my breath hitch again, our drinks completely forgotten as we got lost in each other. I'd realised then he'd said my name again and blinked snapping back to reality, **_"yeah Phil?"_** He chuckled at how quietly I'd replied, not entirely trusting my voice right now. He glanced back up at the mistletoe, a smirk growing on his lips as he looked back down at me. **"I don't think it'd be nice if we didn't abide to Christmas traditions, do you agree?"** I giggled at his attempt at flirting and shook my head as I looked down at him, a smile enveloping his lips as he joined in. **_"That was horrendous but yes Phil I agree, it wouldn't be nice."_** We couldn't help but laugh at how idiotic we sounded, my laugh cutting off when his thumb ran over my bottom lip his gaze fixed on them **"your so beautiful Dan.."** He mumbled more to himself than me.

I blushed and ducked my head looking away from his intense gaze, sighing when Phil lifted my head back up my eyes still focused on the floor **"Dan, look at me"** I slowly let my eyes drift back up to his, pausing at his lips before I finally looked at him properly. He smiled and I felt a buzz flow through me at the thought I could finally make this man mine. He shifts closer to me his chest pressed against mine so hard I could feel his heart beating against my chest. His gaze shifted to my lips as his eyes closed slightly **"would you mind if I kissed you?"** I nodded my head furiously as I slid my hand to rest on his shoulders, my fingers playing with his jacket. He chuckled and leant forward, my eyes fluttering shut as he ghosted his lips over mine **_"Please Phil"_** I pleaded pulling him forward by my hand in his neck _**"please.."** _ He nodded in understanding and closed the gap between us, finally pressing his lips against mine. I felt sparks fly as our lips moved in unison, my fingers tightening in his hair as one of his hands slid down to my hip, pulling me flush against him. I jumped when his tongue slid across my bottom lip, my lips obediently parting to allow his tongue to slide into my mouth. I moaned quietly as our tongues collided fighters for dominance, his easily winning. He chuckled and pulled away resting his head in mine as we both panted, trying to catch our breaths. It was then I remembered we were in a coffee shop surrounded by a bunch of shoppers. My eyes went wide at this realisation and I lifted my head away looking around us at the shoppers who were all stood with matching smiles across their faces making me blush all over again. I heard Phil chuckle beside me and let me go, a whine escaping my mouth involuntarily at the loss of his touch but he just nodded and grabbed our drinks steering me to the door. As I pulled open the door I heard a few comments and claps, many being 'congratulations' and 'that was so cute..'

I giggle and took my drink from Phil blushing when I felt his hand slide into mine, lacing our fingers together as we walked. I looked over at him and counsels help the surge of love that flew threw me when I saw he was staring back _**"so.. That was nice.."** _ He chuckled at my awkwardness and nodded pulling me closer to him **"it was.. I wouldn't mind doing it again though, you know for research purposes. I'm intrigued to see if it'll be just as good.."** I laughed at his flirting and nodded pulling him to a stop as I moved to stand against the wall **_"I am inclined to agree"_** I mumbled chuckling when he clicked on and took a step closer to me wrapping his arms around my waist and my hands coming up to wrap around his neck. We kissed softly a few times, Phil pulling back first to lean his head against mine again **"I love you Dan"** I blushed and ducked my head before looking back up at him _**"and I love you Phil, more than I can say"**_ he smiled and pulled back smiling up at me **"can I ask you a question?"** I chuckled at the trap he'd inevitably just walked into and nodded my head **_"you just did.."_** He scoffed and rolled his eyes shaking his head at me fondly _**"yes Phil you can"**_ he smiled at this and took a deep breath **"would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?"** I didn't attempt to stop the massive smile taking over my lips as I nodded and leaned down catching his lips in a kiss again **_"I would love to Phil, I can't think of anything better"_ **


	2. Sorry, I stole your dog

I'd always loved the way the sun shone through the leaves on the trees in the park, giving the pavement a soft green tint. It was relaxing, to walk through the park and loom around at the people sunbathing on the grass. Or at least attempting to as they scurried away from stray footballs every time a kid would kick it the wrong one. Even they couldn't be upset though, throwing the ball back with a shake of the head and a smile on their lips. You always had to look out for dogs as they ran about off lead as well, their owners strolling along behind them slowly.

I settled down on of the benches and closed my eyes breathing in the scent of freshly cut grass and.. dog? Why can I smell dog? There weren't any dogs near me a second ago. I opened my eyes and glanced around, confusion filling me when I didn't see a dog. Sighing I settled back again and closed my eyes, they flew open a second later when I felt something hit my arm. Looking to my right I wasn't surprised to see a dog sat beside on the bench, panting as it looked up at me. Scrunching my eyes in confusion I looked around for an owner without a dog, looking back at the dog when I didn't see one. _"Hiya boy, where's your owner eh bud?"_ I asked ruffling the dogs hair as I searched for a collar. Finally finding it I slid the jet black leather collar out from under the dogs fur and checked the tag : _If lost please return to Daniel Howell. TEL: 07816408282._ I flipped the tag around searching for the dogs name, sighing when I didn't find one. I rubbed his head once more chuckling when he shifted to lick my hand _"No, that tickles!"_ I chuckled withdrawing my hand. He didn't seem to like this as he lifted his paw and placed it on my arm, whining. _"C'mon, let's go find this Daniel Howell"_ I said grabbing the dogs lead and standing up, the dog jumping down behind me. I began walking again chatting away to the dog as I went. _"I need to give you a name until we find your owner.. You're a Shiba Inu so how about Shiba? Does that work ok for you?"_ Shiba barked and wagged his tail, his head ducking to sniff at a tree. I paused while he did his business and looked around the park. _"I need to have a serious talk with Daniel, how did he even lose you?! It's not hard to keep an eye on dogs, you just have to hold onto the lead and hey presto! no lost dog!"_ I looked down at him to see he was staring straight ahead at two kids with a all. _"Are you even listening to me?"_ I chuckled and shook my head tugging on the lead to get him to start walking again. I asked everyone I passed if they'd lost a dog, the answer always no until I got to a young couple sitting under a tree.

"Oh, there was a man here earlier asking if we'd seen his dog! It might have been him!" The woman told me, looking to her boyfriend as she spoke. He nodded and pointed to the right. "Yeah, he went that way afterwards" I nodded and thanked them both before starting in the direction he had pointed running through the description of him they'd given me. Tall, brown hair and dressed entirely in black. I couldn't help but wonder what type of person wore all black when it was one of the hottest summers England had had in a while. He must be boiling.. Hopefully he won't melt before I give him Shiba back. _"Well now I know what he looks like Shiba, shouldn't be too hard to spot him."_ With my added bonus of being extremely tall I could easily look over the top of everyone's heads. I couldn't spot anyone that resembled Daniel so I stopped by the fountain to catch a breather, the heat getting to me despite only being in a shirt and shorts. Shiba seemed to appreciate this as he lay beside me in the shadows, panting like mad. I chuckled and lifted him up so he could get a drink form the fountain, pulling my own water from my pocket and taking a long drink. Sighing I slipped into back in my pocket and petted him again. _"Shall we continue? It's getting kinda late.."_ I said looking down at my watch, 4pm Dan must be seriously worried I'd had Shiba for nearly 2 hours now. He just whined and cocked his head before his head whipped to the side, his ears pricking up. I looked in the direction he was facing and noticed an extremely large man, dressed entirely in black (I'd hoped the couple had been joking about that because seriously?! all black?!) shouting something unintelligible as he looks around himself in a panic. I looked back at Shiba to see him whining and trying to get down as he kept looking up at the man. I let go of the lead and chuckled as he took off like a bullet towards him, me following behind slowly. The man turned and smiled bending down to clap Shiba, saying something about never losing him again. I stopped in front of him and waited until he'd finished and had stood up to look at me. I was drawn in by the deep brown of his eyes and the dimple on his cheek when he smiled. My eyes flicked up to his hair at the way that it was basically the same of mine but just the opposite direction. I felt my heart leap as he started talking, deciding that I could listen to him talk forever, I didn't care what it was about. I also decided I wanted to know this mysterious man who lost his dog. And I could tell from the way he was eyeing me he wanted the same.

 _"You should keep a better eye on your dog.."_ I said smiling as I handed him Shiba's lead. Wait, I suppose I should ask for Shiba's actual name.. **"Yeah sorry, I stopped to talk to a few people and didn't realise he'd disappeared until after they'd finished.."** He mumbled looking down embarrassed. I chuckled and shook my head, _"It's ok, he's a great dog by the way, so sweet.. What's his name, I've been calling him Shiba.."_ He chuckled at this and looked down at him **. "He's called Doge but that was a good name, I don't know why I didn't think of that."** _"Clearly your not as creative as me.."_ I chuckled, stretching my muscles. He nodded and clapped Doge once more before looking back up at me. **"Listen Can I repay you in anyway? like a cup of coffee or something?"** I smiled and nodded. _"On one condition"_ He chuckled and nodded, **"What's that?"** He asked a smirk on his lips. _"as long as it's a date.."_


	3. The Squirrel Incident

I'd been sitting in my sofa crease for about an hour now, scrolling slowly through Tumblr occasionally pausing to like a post or watch a video. My favourite so far was watching a lizard have it's belly tickled. I grimaced every now and then when I spotted my reflection in the screen, double chin nearly appearing as I shifted my head backwards to get a better look at the screen. **"Wow Dan, beautiful.."** I commented sighing, sitting up straight before rethinking my decision and slinking back down the couch, deciding double chins were more comfortable than a straight back. I glanced at the clock, groaning when I saw it was 13:46.

Phil had left for an appointment at the opticians at 11 and had decided to head to the shop, despite having gone shopping yesterday. I'd phoned and asked when he'd return, he'd promised he'd be back for 12 considering "I couldn't survive more than an hour without him" to which I'd responded that I wasn't that clingy and I'd prove that too him. Now that he was two hours late that idea had been flung out the window, it was hanging on for dear life to the ledge as I debated whether or not I wanted to phone him and admit defeat. I sat up straight and pushed my laptop down onto my lap, lifting my phone and pulling up Phil's number. My finger hovered over the call button as I held onto my last shred of pride, the inner battle still going on in my head. Screw it.. My finger pressed down onto the screen just as I heard the front door fly open. I paused and listened as things were dropped on the floor and cupboard doors opened and slammed shut as, I'm assuming, Phil rooted around the kitchen for something.

 **"Phil?"** I called dropping my phone onto the arm of the couch, my laptop now on the couch beside me as I stood up and took a step towards the door. My answer came in the form of the tap turning on and a gasp of pain. **"Phil?!"** I called louder this time already moving through the house to the kitchen, cursing as I smacked into the kitchen door in my haste. **"Fuck! Why the hell did we get a glass door again?!"** I pushed the door open and glanced down at the shopping bags on the floor, the contents spilling across the tiles. I looked up to see Phil's blue shoes facing away from me, leading into a pair of black skinny jean clad legs. These lead into his jellyfish t-shirt he loves before my gaze finally landed on his face. He'd turned to look at me, the sound of my face smashing into glass having caught his attention. He smiled at me, one hand coming up to wave at me. _"Hi baby.."_ I retuned the smile, my eyes flickering over to the sink where his other hand was under the tap, the usually clear water tinged red. My eyes widened as my feet carried me the rest of the way to the sink, my hand pulling his towards me for a better look. **"What happened?"** I asked grabbing a dish towel to wipe away some of the blood on his hand, looking up at the sharp intake of breathe he took. His hand flinched away from mine as I dabbed at the wound once more before standing up straight to look at him face to face. **"What happened?"** I asked softer this time, running my thumb over the side of his hand softly, avoiding the holes.

 _"Well, you know how I went to the opticians then the shop afterwards?"_ He starts watching me with curiosity as I drop his hand and turn to the cupboards. **"Phil, we have hardly room in our cupboards as it is!"** I pointed out, gesturing to our overflowing cupboards. He just pouted his lip and shook his head in response. _"But I didn't get everything.."_ He says looking down at the bags beside my feet. I stared at him confused for a moment before chuckling when I realised to what he was referring. **"You forgot the marshmallows didn't you?"** I asked bending down and searching through the bags until the marshmallows. _"Yes! And we can't have hot chocolate without them!"_ He says looking over at the tub of hot chocolate powder by our mugs. I just nodded and set the bag down beside the tub before turning to our medicine cabinet searching for bandages. **"So? What happened?"** I asked signalling him to continue. In hindsight this is when I should have sat down or made myself coffee.

 _"Ok, well I came out of the shop and was nearly home when I saw this little squirrel sitting on a fence and so I stopped to get a photo-"_ **"You stopped to take a photo of a squirrel? why?!"** I cut him off, turning my head to stare at him as my hand fumbles around for the bandages. Phil just sighed and nodded, _"Yes Dan, because when a normal person sees a cute little squirrel they tend to stop to take a photo.."_ I chuckled and dropped my head, turning to face him properly now, the bandages and tape in my hand. **"Are you implying I'm not normal?"** I asked, gesturing for him to move into a better patch of light as I grabbed some antiseptic wiped to clean his hand, his hand flinching away as I cleaned it. He nodded and smiled, his eyes not leaving our hands as he answered. _"Yes, normal people don't spend days on end creating a sofa crease so when they spend all day on the couch their in a comfortable position.. They also don't sit on their laptop until all hours, only moving when they need food or something to drink.."_ I couldn't really argue with that, although he forgot one important thing. **"Hey, I also move when I need my laptop charger! I mean if that dies on me then al my sofa crease inventing days would be a waste of time!"** I said smiling down at him as I began wrapping his hand, careful not to hurt him. He chuckled at my counter argument and nodded, accepting defeat.

 _"True.. Anyway! I was in the middle of taking a photo of him when he suddenly lunged from his perch and attacks me! sinking his pointy little teeth into my hand.. I thought I had made a friend in Jeremy but apparently not.. I even gave him some of my nuts!"_ I couldn't stop the smile on my face growing wider as he spoke, the sheer stupidity of his idea getting to me as I tried to hold back my laughter. Phil just looked down at me as I pressed some tape onto the bandage to hold it in place, our eyes locking as I stood up straight again. It was then that we both lost it, bending over and clutching our sides as we bot laughed at his story, Phil realising how it sounded. When we finally managed to calm ourselves down I took his hand back in mine and swung it between us . **"Oh you absolute spork..Did you get your photo?"** I asked looking over at him as we both leaned back against the counter. He nodded enthusiastically and pulled out his phone showing me a photo of what looked like just a brown blur across the screen. I chuckled and handed him his phone back, looking over at him as he smiled down at the photo, obviously proud of it. **"Do me a favour, no more photography ok? I don't want to be continuously patching you up every time you see an animal."** He laughed and nodded, sliding his phone into his pocket again.

I tugged on his hand and dragged him into the living room, ignoring his protest about putting the shopping away deciding they could wait until later. I fell onto the couch and pulled him down beside me, linking our fingers as I snuggled into his side and pressed play on our current favourite tv show, American Horror Story with my man crush Even Peters. Although I didn't need him when I had my own loon ball sitting beside me. **"I love you my idiotic photographer.."** I said looking up at him, capturing his lips in a soft kiss, smiling against them. He chuckled at my nickname and kissed me back before looking back at the tv. _"I love you too Dan.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be up sooner but my phone kept deleting it..   
> comment maybe? love you all!x


	4. His Eyes

I watched in fascination as the professor spoke, pointing at the projection behind him as he added a new graphic to his PowerPoint explaining how simple it was and if we don't remember then we need help in life. I chuckled as I noted down his instructions, my eyes flickering between my laptop and him. I glanced around the lecture hall looking at everyones bent heads as they took notes. I blinked when everyone suddenly looked up, their heads flickering to the door. I turned my head and did a double take as a man walked through the door, a bag pack slung over his shoulder. My eyes flickered over him taking in his appearance, his hair as black as a raven and clearly dyed. His jeans as skinny as mine and as black as my soul, clinging to his legs for dear life. I watched with intrigue as the professor stopped talking, turning to smile at the man and stepping forward offering his hand in a handshake. The man nods and shakes his hand, the two of them talking in hushed voices before the professor lets go of his hand and turns towards the lecture hall again.

 _"ladies and gentlemen, we have a new student joining us."_ He starts grabbing everyone's attention, clearly not realising we've all been watching since this new kid walked in. _"this is Philip Lester."_ He continues now gesturing towards the man beside him. Philip moves his head and whispers something to the professor who nods and turns back to the class. _"sorry, Phil Lester."_ He corrects. My eyes moved to him as he started to turn around, I was finally getting to see this mysterious man's face. He turns slowly drawing out the suspense, you can practically hear everyone in the room hold their breath as they waited. My eyes widened as I took in his pale skin, wondering how he can live in London during the summer and be as pale as Voldemort. I stopped my inner conversation as I looked at his eyes, or eye. He had one sparkling blue eye, a beautiful blue eye but his other was covered with a patch. Confusion flooded through me as I looked at his face fully, why would he cover such amazing eyes?! I didn't get a chance to think about it before the professor was speaking up again. _"where is Daniel Howell?"_ My head snapped back towards the professor as he spoke. Had he just said my name?? Please tell me I'm hearing things.. _"Daniel?"_ He calls again, his eyes roaming the seats. Sighing I lifted my hand and waved at him, **"here sir"** His gaze lands on me and he smiles, gesturing his hand for me to come down. Blushing at the attention now placed on me I stood up and made my way down the stairs towards them. I was watching Phil as I walked, his attention everywhere but me. I stopped in front of them and looked down at the professor, raising an eyebrow as I waited for an explanation. He just shook his head and nodded towards his office door silently telling us to go in there _. "okay class, I'll only be a few minutes so just continue taking notes"_ He says to the hall before turning and walking towards his office, Phil and I following behind him awkwardly. I watched the back of his head as he walked. He still hasn't looked at me once.. I'd tried not to stare when I stopped beside him but his eyes intrigued me, I kept wondering why he had one covered up. We followed the professor into his office, both of us standing awkwardly in front of his desk as he sat behind it.

He kept figiting, his hands gripping his backpack so tightly his knuckles stood out. The professor stops in front of us and stares, Phil and I staring back in confusion. Sighing in exasperation he rolls his eyes and looks towards me. _"Daniel, this is Phil."_ He begins, _"the university realises that you have a spare bed in your dorm so Phil will be your new roommate, are you okay with that?"_ He what? He's going be my new roommate? Am I okay with that? Am I okay with a random man I've literally just met living in the same room as me? I realised they were staring at me waiting for an answer. I cleared my throat and nodded, having come to the realisation I wasn't actually getting a choice in the matter, he was just being polite by asking. **"Um, yeah.. And it's Dan by the way"** I mumbled the last part, aiming it more at Phil considering he'd be living with me. He turns to face me then, his hand coming up in offering as he smiles at me, one blue eye sparkling as he looks me in the face. _**"hi Dan, I'm Phil"**_ He says, his voice coming out deep and slightly northern. My shock must have been evident on my face as he chuckles, the noise deep and throaty as he smiles wider. _ **"I'm from Rawtenstall but I've lived in London for few months so I will switch between northern and a Londoner"**_ He explains dropping his hand back to his side. I nodded as he spoke, only paying partial attention as I focused on the blue eye staring at me. From here I could see some yellow and green in amongst the blue, his eye even more beautiful now I could see it properly. I nodded and smiled at him, glancing at the professor who was watching us intently. Doesn't he know that's creepy?! **"that's fine, as long as you know that I'm not posh I'm just articulate."** I said figuring I'd get it out of the road before he asked me one day and I would have to explain it further. He laughed at this and nodded, his eye drifting to the professor as well as silence filled the room.

The professor seemed to realise it was awkward, nodding and smiling starting towards the door _"I'll let you two get to know each other."_ we both nod and watch as he walks out the door. I glanced at Phil and gestured to the chairs, silently asking if he wanted to sit down. Nodding he pulls out his seat dumping his bag on the floor infront of him. I noticed he had some badges on it, leaning forward to get a better look I drew back my mouth wide in shock. **"you like attack on titan?!"** I asked staring at him, his surprise at the question on his face. _**"yeah! It's one of my favourite animes! You watch it??"**_ This started the longest and most in depth conversation about animes I've ever had, both of us geeking out over animes that no one else has ever heard of.

He chuckled as I finished explaining one of my awkward fails at Starbucks when I'd knocked into a line of people and spilled my coffee all over myself and another lady. _**"oh god Dan, how are you still alive?"**_ He asks through laughing, his tongue poking out of his mouth and his eye scrunching shut. This drew my attention back to the eyepatch over his left eye, curiosity getting the better of me. **"Phil? Can I ask about the eye patch?"** He stops laughing, his mouth snapping shut and the laughter leaving his eyes. Shit, clearly a touchy subject. **"sorry, you don't have to tell me. Forget I asked."** nice Dan, you make a friend and then you offend them. Great. My attention snaps back to him when he leans forward shaking his head. **_"it's okay, I suppose you'll need to know if we're going to be sharing a room."_ ** I nodded and sat forward, giving him my full attention. He sighed and looked at me, his blue eye flickering between the floor and my face. _**"I have a condition called hetrochromia."**_ He pauses looking at my face for a reaction. I was trying to remember what that was, shaking my head when I could think what it was **_"it's a condition where I have two different coloured eyes,"_ ** He explains sensing my confusion. Two different eyes? That sounds amazing. Why would he cover it **_"and I cover it because it's weird..I've always been judged for it so I just hide my other eye now."_** I sucked in a breath when he stopped talking, why would people judge someone like Phil on his eyes? He looked away from me, staring down at the floor.

I moved until I was closer, placing my hand softly on his shoulder in an awkward attempt at comfort. He shifted under my hand and leaned into it slightly, letting out a soft sigh. I didn't know how to respond, how do you comfort someone that's been judged all their life for something beyond their control? I'd never met someone like Phil, who likes all the same things as me and is the sweetest person but has a quiet shy side. I didn't know how to respond so I Dar there instead, in silence as I rubbed circles in his back, both of us staring at a spot on the floor. I wasn't sure how I felt towards him yet, I knew he was nice and was going to be an amazing roommate but there was something niggling at me, this weird feeling that felt like butterflies were having a rave in my stomach whenever we looked at each other. The thought was niggling in my mind when he spoke up again, his voice quiet and timid. **_"do you want to see it?"_** My head snaps up at the question, my eyes going wide as I think over his words. **_"wh-what?"_** He blushes and glances at me before smiling slightly, _**"do you want to see my other eye?"**_ He asks looking at me this time, watching my reaction. I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my face at this. He'd hidden it from everyone and yet he was going to show me, a complete stranger, his eye. It doesn't sound like much when you say it like that but it meant a lot, he must trust me for some reason. I blinked when I realised Id never replied, his smile starting to disappear as he assumed that I didn't want to. **"yes!"** crap Dan that was loud. **"sorry, yeah.. If your sure you want to."** I had to clarify for him that he only had to if he felt comfortable, his smile returning when he gets the message.

He shifts until he's facing me properly, his eye full of nerves and hope. Letting out a deep breath he lifts a shaky hand and slides it over the eye patch, pausing before pushing it up and off his head. I reached across and took his free hand, ignoring the fact that you don't just take a strangers hand. He squeezed his hand in mine in silent thanks shutting his right eye as he takes another breath working up the courage. I sucked in a breath and held it as both his eyes slowly started opening, the tension building as he took his time. I focused my gaze on his right eye to start with, watching the blue iris stare back at me, nervousness shown clearly in his eye. I smiled and nodded to calm him down as I moved my gaze to his left eye. I let out an involuntary gasp when I saw it, mesmerised by the bright green staring back at me. it was as bright as a fresh green apple or cut grass, the fanfiction green every guy dreams about having, meaning yes I do read fanfics. Phil had that, he had one amazing striking blue eye and the brightest green eye I'd ever seen. They're beautiful. **_"no they're not Dan, their weird and horrible"_** I snapped my attention back to his whole face, confused as to why he was answering a thought I'd had. Wait, did I say that aloud?! wait. Did he just say they were horrible?! **"no they're not Phil! they're beautiful, magnificent, I love them"** I said my eyes now flickering between them. I could look at them for days. the thought disappeared along with the eyes as Phil lowered his head to look at the ground again. **_"I'm a freak Dan.."_** He muttered closing his eyes, his chin against his chest.

I couldn't believe someone with such amazing eyes could be ashamed of them, could call himself a freak. He was anything but, they made him unique, different, interesting. I hadn't realised I was saying these things out loud until I felt the tear hit my hand, still holding Phils. I paused and held in my breath as I listened to his silent sobs. **"Phil? Why are you crying?"** I asked shifting off my seat to kneel infront of him, the butterflies in my stomach now having a brawl, feeling like they were thumping against my stomach in a feeble attempt to get out. **"there's no need to cry, your eyes are amazing, you shouldn't be ashamed of them."** He shook his head and sniffed, _**"it's not normal Dan, it's horrible! Why couldn't I have two normal eyes like yours?!"**_ He says looking at me through blurry eyes, tears threatening to fall. I chuckled and shook my head, **"you don't want my eyes, there boring and plain. Yours make you unique Phil, they make you even more beautiful than you already are-"** I paused mid sentence, shocked with myself. Had I just said that? Did I just call him beautiful. I watched his eyes widen when he heard the word, disbelief in his eyes. **_"you..you think I'm beautiful?"_** He whispers, looking at me in the eyes. Do I? There was no doubt in my mind anymore that the feeling in my stomach and to with my feelings towards Phil. I've only known him for an hour but it's been the best hour of my life and I never want it to end. I wanted to spend all day in this room talking with him about whatever comes to mind, I never wanted this moment to stop. I said the first thing I could think of to ensure it wouldn't, to ensure he knew there was someone there for him, that I would never judge him. To ensure that my feeling were true.

**"yes Phil..I think your beautiful"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs to thank George89 for commenting and reminding me I hadn't updated x


	5. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas eve everyone!!x

Dan had always found Christmas a bit corporate, all those shops taking advantage of the season to make a profit. That was until he met me of course. I loved Christmas with my entire being. The holiday was my favourite, a mix of the love shared at Christmas and naturally, the food. My favourite Christmas tradition is going to the Christmas market on Christmas eve with Dan, we hold hands and share mulled wine and buy last minute gifts for each other. Naturally we had to try and hide them and seeing as we were always joined at the hip, or the hand, it made it very difficult.

Which is where I am now, attempting to stuff a game of thrones figurine into my bag whilst trying to direct Dan's attention somewhere else. _"oh my god look! It's a dream catcher shaped like batman!"_ I shouted pointing to the right of him, my left hand working the bag shut as he turn his head. **"where?"** He asks looking back at me just as I shove my bag back up my arm. _"there!"_ I pointed at a hut covered in dream catches, my eyes landing on a black and yellow one in the middle. It wasn't shaped like batman but I hoped he wouldn't see it and we could just move on. **"Phil, that's just yellow and black.."** He chuckles smiling as he looks back at me. I never replied, getting lost in the chocolate brown of his eyes.

They'd always been my favourite feature of his, the light brown changing colour dependant on his emotions. Milk chocolate brown when he was happy, dark when he was mad and a mixture of the both when he was in between. His milk chocolate was my favourite, because then it meant he was happy and I could be happy, I didn't have to worry about anything. I also loved the way his eyelashes would frame his irises, long and black and thick and beautiful. Just like the rest of him.

 **"babe?"** I snapped out of it at the name, blinking up at him as he looked at me, worry in his eyes. **"you okay?"** I nodded my head and smiled, I've never been better. Ever since I'd met Dan six years ago, every day has been amazing. I never thought I'd find love like this, this strong but I did and it's amazing. I couldn't imagine my life without him now, and to be honest I didn't want to.

He clicked his fingers in front of my face snapping me back to reality again making me realise I'd never answered him. _"yeah, I'm perfectly fine bear. Never been better."_ I replied standing on my tiptoes to kiss him, my grip on his hand tightening. He smiled and kissed me back, pulling away to walk us to the next hut. _"so, what else do we need? Should we go food shopping for tomorrow?"_ I asked starting a conversation as we wandered aimlessly. He nods and check the time, sighing and squeezing my hand. **"yeah, we should probably get the ingredients for the baking video as well."** I chuckled and nodded, pointing towards the shopping centre. _"yeah, let's a-go!"_ I said taking a step forward only to be yanked back by Dan. **"did you just try to imitate Luigi?"** He asks shaking his head at me smiling. I giggled and smiled back at him, my tongue poking out between my teeth as I did so. _"yes! Now come on, it's cold!"_ I pulled him forward, arms stretched between us as I dragged him towards the warm lit up centre. I could hear him grumbling behind me but I paid him no heed, my sole aim to reach the warm shelter and buy food. I needed food.

We burst through the door sighing happily at the heat that smacked us in the face, quickly moving to take off our gloves and scarf and unzip our jackets. _"warmth!"_ Dan chuckled at me and shook his head, **"your such a spork"** I just nodded at him and glanced around, blinking at the bright over the top Christmas lights before spotting the supermarket and jumping with glee as I grabbed Dan's hand and practically sprinted towards it, Dan's surprised scream making me laugh. **"Jesus Phil! Calm down, it's only food!"** I stopped, standing tall as he barrelled into me in his surprise. _"it is not just food! It's Christmas dinner food!"_ I stated turning to look at him, a dare in my eyes for him to challenge me. He seemed to understand that, only nodded and taking a step back until he was standing on his own feet again. **"okay okay, it's not just food."** I smiled triumphantly at him and turned back towards the shop again, Dan following closely behind.   
~~~~~~  
 **"Phil! You already have three packets of marshmallows!"** Dan states, pulling the fourth one from my hand and putting it back on the shelf. _"but you can never have to many marshmallows!"_ I whined reaching my hand up as I stared at him, pouting my bottom lip out. He just sighs and smacks my hand away, a yelp coming from my mouth as I curled my hand into my chest. _"Ow!"_ I glared up at him in false anger, angling away from him as I posted my lip out again. _"meanie"_ Dan chuckles and reaches out to pull my hand away, lifting it to his mouth and kissing it. **"there, all better?"** He asks looking at me, worried he actually hurt me. He's such a cutie when he's like that. I nodded and gripped his hand, smiling at him _"yes.. although another packet of marshmallows would help even more.."_ I watched with wide eyes as he shook his head and grabbed two packets from above my head. I squealed in delight and smiled widely at him, clapping my hands before grabbing the packs from then and shoving them into the basket he was carrying. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, his arm looping around my waist as he held us both upright. _"thank you! thank you! thank you!"_ I said, muffled into his shoulder, my head moving as he laughed in response. **"your welcome, now come on I'm tired and hungry and we're near the malteasers!"**  
~~~~~~  
 **"Why do we live on the top floor?!"** I laughed at Dan's third whine of this, having heard one very flight up. _"because it'll make us fitter! Think of all the fat your burning walking up all these stairs!"_ I replied trying to stay positive, in all honesty the stairs were killing me but I didn't want to start Dan on the subject of moving again. **"Phil we bought running gear for the purpose of getting fitter, stairs are only making it worse"** He counters trudging up the last few steps, his back in a curve as he drags the bags along the floor. _"stop complaining and open the door, I need food! And coffee with marshmallows!"_ I said getting excited again. I loved dipping my marshmallows in my coffee, most people including Dan found it weird and preffered hot chocolate but I just love my caffeine. **"we need to organise dinner first, are we cooking or ordering pizza?"** He asks opening the door and dumping his bags on the kitchen floor, leaning against the counter as he catches his breath. _"well we just bought stuff for stir fry so why don't we have that?"_ I replied huffing as I dropped mine and leaned beside him, sliding until my head was on his shoulder. **"okay, let's put these away then get started!"**  
~~~~~~

 _"Dan that's far too much, you can't fit everything onto that tiny plate"_ I pointed out, watching as he attempts to tip half the pan onto his plate. **"yes I will, watch me!"** He takes another scoop and piles it on top of the stir fry already adorning his plate. It was far too much and he'd never eat it all but hey, it was Christmas eve let him dream. I giggled as he caught some chicken that had made its bid to escape, stuffing it into his mouth and chewing contently. He smiles at me triumphantly and starts towards the living room, American Horror Story already set up on the tv. **"shall we?"** He asks me as I sit down beside him, holding up the remote and waiting for my response. _"Dan it's not very Christmassy."_ I point out. I'd been hoping to watch a Christmas movie considering it was Christmas eve and all. **"Well what do you suggest?"** That was a good question, the were so many good movies we hadn't seen yet; the nightmare before Christmas, miracle on 34th street, home alone, white Chris- _"the Grinch!"_ I turned to him wide eyed, a smile on my lips as I looked at him. _"can we? Please!"_ He stares back at me for a moment before nodding and smiling back. **"sure, want to go get it while I make popcorn?"** I squealed and flung my arms around him pulling him into a hug, _"thank you! thank you! thank you!"_

~~~~~~

 **"I'm so tired"** Dan mutters beside me on the couch, his eyes drooping shut as he yawns. I lift my head from his chest where the had been resting and smiles up at him. _"it is half eleven Dan. Shall we go to sleep? The sooner we go the sooner it's Christmas!"_ He chuckles and throws an arm across his eyes, his other tightening around to waist. **"ugh fine."** He groans out shifting from under me and rolling off the couch _"Dan?! Are you okay?!"_ I shift forward on my stomach and peer down at him over the couch. I laughed at the sight of him; face down on the carpet with his arms thrown out to the side and legs spread. **"Hmmph?"** He mumbles, his face pressed into the floor and his hand flailing up to find mine. I grab it and press a kiss to the back, smiling down at him. _"C'mon sleepy head, let's go to bed"_ I stood up and grabbed Dan's side, helping him onto his feet and letting him lean his weight on me. He grumbles and blinks wearily, his mouth trying to flick up into a smile. I giggled and tugged on his hand pulling him along the hallway to our room. He lets go of my hand when we reach the bed, flopping down face first with a content sigh. _"move over Dan"_ I whispered sliding in beside him, pulling the covers up and over him. He smiles and shuffles closer, lying his head on my chest and eating his arm drape over my chest. **"I love you Phil"** He mumbles burrowing into my chest, his breathing getting deeper. Smiling I leaned down and kissed the top of his head, moving my arm around his waist. _"I love you too Dan"_ I glanced at the clock and noticed it was past midnight, Christmas day. I could tell my Dan's breathing he'd fallen asleep, looking like an angel like always. _"merry Christmas babe"_


	6. Christmas Day

_"Dan! Dan Wake up!"_ I grumbled and winced as Phil's excited voice shouted in my ear. Go away! It's the middle of the night! Turning away I shoved my head under my pillow, slumping my full weight onto the bed. _"Dan please! its Christmas!"_ what's he talking about? it's only the 24th..right? Fumbling with my right hand I blinked groggily at my phone screen; 10:34 25 Dec. Crap, today's the day.. Turning onto my back I reached out my hand and grabbed a hold of his, smiling at him. **"Morning baby"** I mumbled moving forward to kiss him. Now I know this will sound cliché but there's no other way to describe the feeling of Phils lips on mine except like fireworks. My heart swells and a shiver goes through my body every time we kiss or touch, and it feels like someone's set off fireworks in my body or a rocket ship that's trying to lift off my heart and land in his. _"Morning"_ He says when we break apart, smiling like an idiot. God I love that smile. The smile disappears as he gets up from the bed, stretching and rolling his shoulders to rid his back of its kinks. Where's he going?!

 **"What? no cuddles today?"** I asked shifting an arm under my head as I watched him. He turns to face me, guilt etched on his features. _"Oh I'm sorry, I was just going to get your stocking"_ He says looking down at the floor. Nice going Dan, upset him already. **"Thank you Philly! Where would I be without you?"** He chuckles and turns to the door calling over his shoulder as he pulls the stocking free. _"Still in bed because your super lazy, Danny"_ I scoffed, the comment didn't offend as I knew he was joking but I decided I'd play along. I pouted my bottom lip out as he walked back in, crossing my arms over my chest in fake annoyance, looking away from him. He stops at the bottom of the bed and looks at me, raising an eyebrow at my appearance. _"Dan? What are you doing?"_ He asks, putting the overstuffed stockings on the bed and his hands on his hips. **"I'm hurt"** I mumbled looking up at him under my lashes, fluttering them slightly making him laugh. _"Oh babe.."_ He says shaking his head at me as he walks around to sit beside me again. I look over at him, drawing my lip back so it's sitting normally and relaxing my shoulders. _"Your such a bad liar"_ He mumbles smirking at me. Did he just do that to me? Seriously? I slump my shoulders and look away again mumbling quietly under my breath.

I jump when I feel arms wrap around my neck and lips press against my cheek. I turn my head slightly to see Phil staring at me, those blue eyes looking right into mine. Damn him and his eyes. I can never stay mad at him when he looks at me like that. I let my smile reappear on my face and a chuckle to escape my mouth at his antics. _"C'mon you big baby, lets open the presents"_ He says snuggling into me, fluttering his eyelashes in an attempt of reconciliation. Huffing I leaned forward, Phil still wrapped around me, and grabbed my stocking. Giggling like mad he reaches forward and lifts his, shifting so he's facing me with his legs crossed. _"You first!"_ He says watching me carefully as I pull out a long soft package. Raising an eyebrow at him I rip open the present, a soft black bundle landing in my hands. Sliding my hand in between I pushed open the t-shirt and let out a laugh at the writing on it: All Monsters Are Human. It was one of my favourite quotes from the asylum season if AHS. I told Phil in the midst of one of the episodes that I wanted one and here it was in my hands. I smiled and looked up at him, his eyes darting back and forth as he tries to gauge my reaction. _"well? You like?"_ he asks, his shoulders slumping forward a little. I nod and fling my around his neck hugging him tight to me as I whisper **"thank you!"** multiple times in his ear. He chuckles and hugs me back, turning his head to kiss my cheek. Blushing I pull back and smooth my hands over the tshirt looking up at him under my lashes. I could tell by the smile on his face he knew what i was thinking. _"go ahead, put it on"_ He says laughing and leaning back on his hands. Smiling I pulled the shirt on and stood up moving to the mirror to get a better look. Turning to see myself from all angles I deemed the shirt as amazing and my favourite before heading back to the bed. I sat down in front of him and gestured to his stocking. 

Smiling he takes one out, the one I had been waiting for but now wasn't the right time. He lifted the small sleek black box and squinted at it, his eyes drifting to meet mine. My smile dropped slightly as I leaned forward and plucked the box from his hands. **"this is for later.."** I mumble putting the present beside me so he can't reach it. Phil looks confused but doesn't question it as he digs back into the stocking for another present. Why I placed the box in the stocking in the first place I'll never know. It's my biggest present for him so I want to keep it for later, surprie him over dinner perhaps. By now your probably wondering what it is and you've come to a few ideas but I'm not going to tell you anything beside, your right. I watched distractedly as he pulled put a small slim present, ripping it open to reveal the new Muse album. My brain coming up other scenarios for when I should give him it. Lunch? Dinner? After the other presents under the tree? During our movie marathon?

I'm brought out of my reverie by Phils lips pressed to mine, his hand on my cheek drawing me closer. Letting out a surprised noise I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He pulls back a few seconds later smiling at me, his eyes full of love. _"hi again"_ He giggles running a hand through my hair. _"where'd you go?"_ I shake my head and smile at him, **"nowhere"** He just squints at me in response before pulling back and picking up the cd. _"thank you for like the fifth time"_ He jokes making me blush. **"sorry, your welcome"** He shakes his head at me and gestured to my stocking again. Nodding I pull out another small present and wrap it open, a small pink llama teddy landing in my hand. Really Phil? I can hear his manic giggling making me laugh as well as I look back up at him, lifting the teddy beside my face. **"thanks Phil.."**

~~~~~~

 _"wow..we're finally done, it only took us what? Four hours?"_ Phil comments as he pushes his hands through the sea of wrapping paper around him. I chuckle and nod, sighing as I lean back into the couch. **"thank god..but you forgot one.."** His head snaps up at my comment, confusion filling his features. _"what do you mean?"_ He asks sitting up and looking at me. Smiling I shake my head, **"you forgot one but it's not time yet."** His eyebrows scrunch at this, clearly or happy with my answer. _"tease.."_ I clicked my fingers at him and smirk, **"You know it"** He scoffs and shakes his head, gathering the paper in his hands before he walks towards the kitchen. I didn't move from the couch as I fingered the box in my pocket. It's got to be now or dinner, I can't wait any longer. I look up as he comes back in, smiling as he sits himself down on my lap. _"so, movie marathon?"_ He asks, snuggling into me. I nod as I drift back into my head. This is going to go either great..or bad.

~~~~~~

 _"Dan c'mon, dinners getting cold!"_ I stand outside the living door staring down at the box in my hands. You can do it Dan, you've gone over this so many times. Just say it, go don't be a wimp. Breathing deep I walked into the loving room and stopped beside the black chair, where either usually sit. I let my eyes drift over the turkey dinner on the table, my mouth watering at the sight of it. _"Dan? You okay?"_ Phil asks turning in his chair to look at me. My eyes snap to meet his as I think over my answer. Am I ok? Not really, I'm a nervous wreck if I'm honest with you. **"Phil..we need to talk."** I say drawing in a deep breath as I look down at the box again. The damned box that's bringing me so much anxiety. _"okay, what's up?"_ Good question. I move until I'm standing in front of him, looking up at him as I begin to speak, just going with flow and hoping to god it goes smoothly.   
**"okay here goes.. Phil from the moment I met you in that train station back in 2009 I knew that we were going to fall in love. Or at least I hoped we would. And we did, and I'm so happy that we did. You've been there for me from the very beginning. When I uploaded my first YouTube video, when I got hate mail and didn't know how to cope. When I've been stressed and feeling down, you've always been there. And there aren't enough words to describe how much that means to me."** I pause to take a breath and gauge his reaction, his eyes filled with confusion and a little surprise. **" and I fell in love Phil. I fell deep into love, so deep it feels like the burmudia triangle. Doesn't sound like a nice analogy but it works. I don't know how to explain to you how much I love you, only that I know nothing else but you. And I never want to, I never want to be with anyone but you Phil. Not now, not ever. I want to spend every second of my life loving you, and telling you that I love you. I want to spend every second in your arms and watching scary, weird ass shows with you and making YouTube videos with you. I want to be with you Phil, forever. If you'll have me.."** I stopped I look up at him, pulling the box out of my pocket. His eyes fill with tears and he gasps, a hand coming up to cover his mouth as he looks at the box finally realising what it is. I flip the lid up to reveal a sleek silver ring in a silk cushion. **"so.. Would you do me the honour Phil, of marrying me?"**


	7. The Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my higher creative writing piece for English, I've adapted it slightly. This is from Dan's perspective.

I can feel my heart lifting as I walk towards the classroom, Bach’s string quartet in G major filtering out through the gap in the door. I’d always loved the way the strings would combine together to create this harmonic melody that could lift anyone’s spirit. I nod to the professor and sit at the back of the class beside my piano, my fingers itching to play. I was born in an average household, full of arguments and tragedy so I turned to the piano to escape it all; fighting with all I had to land a coveted place in one of the most prestigious universities in Britain; studying with only the best classical music had to offer. Apart from Phil.

He had enrolled at the same time as me. We were always tied at the top of the class but he never seemed to actually do any work which was infuriating. He would sit beside me every day, if not ‘sleeping’ then just staring off into space until the professor called on him to play, to which he would respond with a huff and a sarcastic comment, his favourite being ‘If I must’. Today the professor called on him, and with said remark he sits and plays Pachabels Canon as though it were as easy as Twinkle Twinkle. I sit stunned as he plays and question why someone with his musical talent spends his time gazing off into the distance when he could be capturing people’s hearts with such melodic music. 

When he finishes, his impeccably straight posture fades into one of boredom as he slumps over the piano. He looks around the room, his face expressionless as his gaze stops on the professor who is complimenting his skills. Phil just yawns in response and gives him a thumbs up before leaning back and returning to his ‘sleep’. I decide then I wasn’t a fan of Phil, the man who wastes his musical talents instead of utilizing them and being proud of them. I swear to myself that I’ll never work with him because I’m positive that I’ll say something I’ll later regret.

You can imagine my horror when my professor announces we’ll be working with the person beside us to create a new composition. Phil turns to look at me then, the same horror reflected in his eyes as we stare at each other over the top of my piano. We meet in the middle but sit as far away from each other as the stool will allow. A heavy silence hangs between us then as we watch the other students begin chatting about their piece. I debate with myself whether or not I want to talk first or let him make the first move when he begins tapping out a random tune on my piano. I watch his long fingers slide elegantly over the keys, his eyes shutting as he loses himself in the music. I smile as I feel all the anger I was harbouring towards him disappear, if only for a moment.

My eyes snap back open when the music stops and I look over at him, it surprises me to see a faint redness across his cheeks. I can’t think why he’s embarrassed about playing something so impressive when it occurs to me he had been playing my earlier composition. He suddenly speaks up, beginning the first ever conversation we’ve had after two years of studying. “Sorry, I’d thought it was really good when you played it last year. I had to learn it.” I stare at him incredulously, has he just complimented me? Surely not, surely the man whom I’ve disliked from the moment I saw him has not just complimented me. He seems to notice this and shrinks away slightly, his cocky arrogance disappearing for a second before he straightens himself up and allows a smirk to appear on his lips. “Naturally I added a few things here and there to make it better but hey, it wasn’t a bad attempt.” I don’t stop the indignant scoff that leaves my mouth in response to that. How could he think so highly of himself and his musical talent but never use it unless to insult someone else's? What sort of man does that?

SLAM! Oh no, I hope his fingers are ok... I had been thinking of ways to subtly break Phil’s fingers all afternoon during lunch, my favourite being ‘accidently’ dropping the piano lid on them as it slips from my grasp. I was imagining it as I take my seat beside him again, ignoring him entirely as I pull my pen from my bag and start jotting down ideas for the piece. I had run through what I was going to say to him since I never got the chance to respond earlier this morning. Saved by the bell! I couldn’t decide if I want to confront him and retort as he had, full of sarcasm and offence or if I want to be the bigger person and forget his comment and focus on our task. I’m still having the inner debate when he nudges me and suggests a few concepts. I watch in wonder as he plays an example of what it would sound like, my heart beating faster as the music flows through me. When he stops I suggest we add strings and brass for harmony. We both seem to forget our disagreement from the morning as we combine our knowledge to create our composition. I don’t know how long we sit there tinkering around with keys and concepts, trying out different melodies and harmonies lost in our little bubble. Throughout the course of it I forget entirely why I’m mad at Phil, my brain fixed on the music as we both play at the same time, smiles enveloping our lips as our music joined together. Our fingers weave around each other as we shift along the piano, as if we are a team, as if we understand everything we were silently telling each other. I’d always loved classical music. I loved that sometimes it could be quiet and relaxing but it could also be hard and loud, a contrast so large I couldn’t wrap my head around it. It was all I would listen to when I was younger but it was everything to me now. It kept me grounded when I was mad and soothed me when I was upset. I couldn’t think of anything better to listen to. I close my eyes as we play, an image of a pond appearing in my head, the sun reflected on the surface and the warmth flowing through my body as I get lost in the music.

I let the music draw me in, the classroom disappearing, the sun and the pond becoming almost tangible. This is the reason I love this music. You can forget everything, focus only on it, let it draw you from the world that will judge you and ridicule you for everything you say and do. Let it draw you into a world where it doesn’t matter if you’re black, white, straight or gay. Let it draw you into a world of peace and harmony where nothing matters except the music. I realise then that I don’t care about what Phil had said, I don’t care that it hurt me. All I care about is the music. About the way we were putting our differences aside to join our love of music together, to create a musical piece where nothing else mattered except it.

That was when the bubble popped.


	8. The Answer

**"So..would you do me the honour Phil, of marrying me?"** My breath hitches at the question. He just..Dan just asked me to marry him. I..oh my god. Subconsciously my hand flies to my mouth, a gasp leaving it. I stare down at the man in front of me, the man I love. The man with the amazing brown eyes, the amazing plump lips that I really want to kiss right now. The man with the beautiful brown hair that he can never make sit right. The man who's been there since the beginning, who's helped me through everything. I love him. I love him so much.  
**"Phil?.."** I blink, realising I've been staring down at him for a good few minutes. Blinking and dropping my hand to rest of his, I pull him up. I can see how nervous he is, how hand is shaking under mine and he's breathing hard. Smiling I move my other hand to the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. The Sparks still fly, even now. He sighs against my lips and kisses back, body melting into mine. We kiss for a few minutes, before he pulls back breathless, hand still holding the box. **"So..is that a yes?.."** He mumbles, resting his forehead against mine, those eyes staring at me fondly. I can't stop the quiet laugh, licking my lips. _"Yes Dan."_ I say softly, watching the surprise on his face. **"Y-yes?.."** Nodding I pull away and look down at the ring; it's perfect, a small silver band with the date we met inscribed onto it. _"Yes, god yes. I'll marry you Dan"_ he laughs then, head thrown back and a hand in the air. **"Yes! Oh my god you said yes! You said yes!"** He shouts, swooping me into his arms and kissing me again. Squeaking in surprise I arch my back and cup his cheeks, pulling him closer.  
He moans happily into my mouth before he's pulling back, fumbling with the ring. With a shaky hand he reaches for mine, nearly dropping the ring in the process. _"Dan, baby. Slow down, slow down"_ I say softly, my hand covering his. He nods and takes a deep breath, slowly sliding the ring into my finger and taking my hand. He stares at it for a minute, his chest heaving, matching my own. He looks up at me, my breath hitching at the tears in his eyes. **"I love you. I love you. I love you so much"** he whispers, a massive smile on his lips. Sniffing and blinking away my own tears I lean in to kiss him again, mumbling _"I love you too"_ into it. Moving us back to the couch he flops down on and pulls me into his side, lips never parting. Smiling I pull away and look down at my hand, eyes skimming over the ring. _"We're getting married.."_ I mumble, leaning into his side. Dan hums and kisses my head, **"yes. We are"** he whispers squeezing my hand. Placing my hand on his chest I curl into him. I love this man. I love him. His goofy jokes, and amazing smile, and beautiful eyes. I love this man. I always will.  
_"We're getting married"_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in maths so sorry if its crap..  
> Taking requests and AU ideas, message me on tumblr at Casangelofthefreakinglordnovak or leave a comment with your request x


End file.
